A Jeffrey, Jaden
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Chapter 1: * Chapter 2: Senate Armed Forces Committee *(At Washington D.C.) *Senator Stern: Mr. Stark. Could we pick up now where we left off? *Jeffrey: *watches silently* * *Senator Stern: I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I would now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor. *Jeffrey: Hm? *Tony: Let the record reflect that I've observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance. *Jeffrey: Yeah. I'm not so sure about Mr. Hammer either. *Jaden: *snoring through the lecture* *Xion: *whispers as she gently shakes Jaden* Uncle Jaden! *Jaden: ...!!!! *wakes up* I'm up, Dr. Crowler!!! *Xion: You're not at Duel Academy. *Jaden: *smiles in an embarrassing way* Sorry. Got bored... *Xion: *smiles* It's okay. *Justin Hammer: *chuckles like a dork* Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy. *Jeffrey: *to himself* Oy... *Justin Hammer: Uh, Senator? If I may, I may well not be an expert. But you know who was the expert? Your dad! Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military industrial age. *Xion: *rolls her eyes* *Justin Hammer: But let's just be clear. He was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here, and in the last six months, Anthony Stark has created the sword with untold possibilites, and yet he insists it's a shield. *Aqua: *sighs in annoyance* Will he shut up...? *Alexis: Ugh... *Justin Hammer: He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony. I really do. Love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house. But this ain't Canada. You know we live in a world of grave threats. Threats that Mr. Stark will not always be able to foresee. Thank you. God bless Iron Man, God bless America. *DJ: *thinks to himself* Does this guy ever stop talking? *Senator Stern: *claps* That is very well said, Mr. Hammer. *Tammy: Seriously? He approves what that dork said? *Snowflake: I don't like this. *Jaden: *whispers to Jeffrey* Something about the senator makes me feel uneasy... *Jeffrey: *whispers to Jaden* Same here. *Senator Stern: The committy would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber. *Tony: Rhodey? *Xion: Huh? *(Rhodey comes into the room) *Aqua: ...? *Snowflake: You sure you're not related to him, Mrs. Yuki? *Alexis: Positive. * Chapter 3: *Jeffrey: *working on several experiments* *Aqua: Anything yet? *Jeffrey: Well, i made this shock glove. *Aqua: I meant with helping Tony find a replacement for palladium. *Jeffrey: Oh, not yet. Not easy finding one. *Aqua: I didn't think so... *Jeffrey: *sighs* I'm sorry... *Aqua: Me too. *Jaden: I feel worthless right now... *Xion: Don't say that! We know you're doing your best. *Jaden: I'm not a genius like Tony and your father are, Xion. *Jeffrey: No, but that doesn't mean you don't know anything. And i don't know everything, Jaden. *Jaden: Who does? *Jeffrey: So it's all right, bro. Nobody's perfect. Chapter 4: * Chapter 5: *Snowflake: *smiles* So this is Monaco? I can't believe we're actually in Italy. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:What-If Stories Category:Tigerman531